The Race for Love
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: Kiseki no sedai was invited to Namimori chuu. After the game, Kuroko was lost and Tsuna helps him to find Kuroko's teammates. Reborn had a crazy idea, Akashi joins. Tsuna and Kuroko will have to survive and save their sanity. Who will win in this race? Will they be able to win their Uke's heart? All27, Kiseki no sedaixKuroko
1. Chapter 1

"Ano, Sawada-san?"

"Hiiiieeeeeeee! Kuroko-san, why did you suddenly disappeared?"

"Well, I was here the whole time…."

"Oh, r-really? Sorry about that…"

"Anyway, I'm really sorry for disturbing your day. You had to bring me around school today for this sightseeing. Thank you very much." The blunette with his politeness bows down 90 degrees.

"Oh-Oh, please don't do that! I'm really fine with it! Please don't bow to me!" The brunette suddenly remembered about his so called right-hand man.

* * *

Today, Namimori school had the sport festival. Many talented athletes were invited to give some talk or even to motivate their clubs to improve on their performance. Well that of course include our very famous Kiseki no Sedai. They had come and played with the basketball club, but of course, they won without breaking a sweat. They were even giving tutorials to the club. It was fun.

Now, after their sweat less victory, they had decided to go on sightseeing around the school.

"I want to look for any cute girls, I bet they're are cute! Isn't there any with Satsuki's figure?"

"Daiki! they are kids! don't equalize them with me!"

"Aomine-cchi, you're a pedophile?"

"What the? Who the hell you're calling pedophile, it wasn't so much difference in age!"

"Hn, I'd like to see if there's any lucky item that I could buy for future keep."

"Heh~ I want to try the food here! Let's go Akashi-cchi. Can we?"

"Yeah, I want that kise-chin. Let's go Aka-chin. Hmmm?"

"Fine, we can go anywhere you want for today, but I want a double menu on our training tomorrow and since this school's play wasn't even a threat, we need to visit them more to give some lesson. This is the reason why we came after all." Cue of a scissor snapping oh so violently which managed to make the others shuddered.

"Yes! Let's go!"

"Ne, kuroko-cchi, where do you want to go?"

"Kuroko?"

"Tetsuya?"

"Kuro-chin?"*munch munch

"Tetsu?"

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Wah! Kuroko-cchi's gone!"

* * *

At a certain gym in Namimori, a blunette was standing there alone.

"They left me again. Oh well."

Now, Kuroko had just finished his bath and changed his clothe. But when he turns around, all of his friends were already gone. _Did they even shower properly? _Anyway, he needs to find them now. He left his phone with Akashi when they were playing so he doesn't even had anything to be use to contact his friends. He'll have to walk to the hotel of it comes to the worse. The blunette wanders around the gym, looking for someone he could ask for help. Then, he spots a brunette who was busy picking up the balls.

"Ano…."

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"N-No, it's okay. I'm sorry for being very rude. But I thought everyone left the gym already?"

"Umm, my friends kind of had forgotten about me and left first. And I don't know this school. So, I'm sorry, but can you help me find my friends?"

"O-oh. Yeah. Sure. Why not. I'll help you, but I need to pick up the balls first, so can you wait until I'm done?"

"Sure. I'll help."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

At a certain cafeteria in Namimori school, there are many female students gathered there.

"Che, we need to find Tetsu! Dammit, why can't he just stick with us properly?"

"Aomine-cchi, I think we're the one who left Kuroko-cchi the gym…"

"Aka-chin, we need to find kuro-chin or he'll get eaten."

"Hmmm, but we already checked the gym, so maybe Tetsuya had left to find us instead. We'll need to walk around to find him."

"Hn, but we can't walk around with these girls around us."

True, they were being surrounded by girls. Well, who wouldn't when they sees five tall handsome seniors around the school. They may even had chance to know the boys from the other school. What a perfect chance!

"Herbivores, for crowding and making noises, I'll bite you to death!"

And the girls scramble away. They knew Hibari wouldn't even hesitate to bite female.

* * *

"Ummm, so this is the library, up ahead is the music room. There's the clubs room. And right there is the way to the office." The blunette just nods understandingly at the brunette.

"So, what does your school looks like Kuroko-san?"

"It was bigger I guess. But our main attraction is the gym. We had clubs training there for international games. But I like this school. It's so peaceful."

"H-haha, ye-yeah. Very peaceful. Anyway, I can see that by the game today. You guys are awesome!"

"Thank you very much."

And the duo move on while talking. Heck, they look like they were having fun. Such a nice view that make fangirls want to scream.

* * *

"So that's exactly what had happened." A redhead was explaining to the prefect.

"Hn. I don't care. I'll let you guys off now since you're invited as guest here. If you made another chaos in this school again, I won't hesitate to bite you to death!"

"Hn, what kind of catchphrase is that?"

"You got problem with it you four eyes? And what's with the raccoon on your hand? You think this is a zoo? I don't allow animals in my territory."

"Hn, I don't fight kids."

"Hn, I don't fight a man holding a raccoon while patting it."

"I'm transferring the energy from my lucky item! It's not that kids like you would understand."

"Right, just go and get a laser treatment and maybe you'll look less ridiculous."

And both were now glaring at each other. Hibari had to fight his urge to just beat this herbivore down. But they are guest. And he had that warning from the principle himself.

"Hn, let's fight herbivore! We'll settle this right now." Or not.

"Sure, I'm not afraid of a kid like you."

Unfortunately, they were both thinking of a different kind of fight. And it won't end up very good.

"You guys are so alike Midorima-cchi."

And they both twitch.

"Hey you damn prefect! Were you the one who stole Jyuudaime?!"

And the said silverette was beaten to a bloody pulp. Now all of the Kiseki no Sedai except Akashi was sweating profusely. _He really bit them to death!_

"Hahaha, sorry sempai, we're just looking for Tsuna. Have you seen him?" a raven was grinning while helping his friend up.

"Hn, I don't care for that herbivore…. Did you guys look properly?"

"Well yeah. At least we tried. There are too many crowds here. I was afraid that Tsuna might get bullied or something." Yamamoto gave a worried smile to the prefect.

"Why are you suddenly worried about Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera manages despite his previous injury.

"Shut up herbivore. Find him. If anything happen, I'll just bite them to death. That herbivore tends to attract problem to him. I don't want any more chaos around the school. I'll go search the west wing."

"Are you having a competition or something?! I'm definitely EXTREMELY joining!"

"Haha, we're looking for Tsuna right now sempai. But you can help us find him."

"What? Sawada's gone? That's EXTREMELY terrible! What if he got EXTREMELY bullied by the athletes?!" The said brother figure was now EXTREMELY punching to the air while shouting how EXTREMELY worried he was.

"Hn, shut up you loud herbivore. Just move on already."

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama wants to join too if this was a game."

"Stupid cow, when did you get here?!"

"Ehhh, Lambo-sama heard dame-Tsuna's school had a festival and Lambo-sama wants to eat candies from the stall!"

Now, Hibari's grip on his tonfas had tightened. His patience is thinning. They're crowding around him and making unbearable sounds to his ear. And what's more, that herbivore is gone. What if the other herbivores from the other schools attack him? That herbivore is just too oblivious, he knows it. He needs to get to him. Just to make sure he's safe and all. _I'm just keeping the peace of the school… _Just as he was about to bite the groups to death, a voice stops him.

"You all can join the search."

They turn their head to the voice.

_An infant?_ The kiseki no sedai was now gawking at the said infant. He wears a mini suit with a mini Fedora and is that a chameleon on his fedora? Hanging on his neck was a pacifier. And his eye glints with mischievousness, but only Akashi sees that.

"Reborn-san!"

"Hahaha, hi there kid!"

"Fight me infant."

"Gyahaha, Lambo-sama will detroy you Reborn!" And he took out his ten-year bazooka.

"Hey, Reborn! Sawada is lost to the EXTREME!"

* * *

"So here's the rule, you guys will get paired. The duration is by today. The pair that found them first will get to spend the rest of the day doing _anything_ they want with Tsuna and Kuroko."

Now, hearing that, they all got pumped up." I'll list out the team."

Hibari Kyoya-Midorima Shintaro

Sasagawa Ryohei-Aomine Daiki

Lambo-Murasakibara Atsushi

Yamamoto Takeshi-Kise Ryota

Gokudera Hayato-Satsuki Momoi

Now, you must be wondering why Momoi is on the list. She was actually being quite because she fainted when she heard that her beloved Tetsu-kun was gone. But hearing that competition, who would want to refuse.

"So the game starts, now!" Reborn shoot off using his Leon gun. The pairs scramble around, shouting the name of their* cough*loved ones*cough* friend.

"What are you planning Reborn?" without any honorific, Akashi said to Reborn.

"Just some fun I had to see."

"Well, I'm not just going to sit and do nothing." His precious Tetsuya is his and his only. Those stupid teammates of his will be taught in this.

"And who said I'm not joining?" A puff came out.

"Chaos, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Reborn." Now, an adult version of Reborn stands there.

"Akashi Seijuro." The read head manage without hesitation or question on what had happened.

Both acknowledge their pair. _He's strong. _

"Now, let's win this game."

Both smirk a murderous smirk. Oh, how they are going to enjoy this game.

Meanwhile, a certain brunette and a blunette sneezed somewhere.

* * *

Somewhere, watching from the distance was a one-eye girl watching the rest of the guardians running around.

"What should we do Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu, of course we'll join too my dear chrome. The Vongola will be mine."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama."

* * *

Umm, haha, I'm so unmotivated now. I wrote this for fun. I mean they had some similiarities ne? Mukuro doesn't have any pair, but he'll be paired with his dear chrome~ I actually wanted to pair him with akashi, seeing their eyes, but it wouldn't be fun if Reborn didn't join right?Kufufufu. What do you think, should I pair Akashi with Mukuro or Reborn. I could change them later on~

Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Anyway, R&R, like always, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, at least I do~

meh~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KnB


	2. Chapter 2 Of thoughts and Imagination

**Chapter2 Of Thought and imagination**

At a certain hallway, two teenagers were walking lazily.

"How troublesome. What did my younger self got into this time?" a handsome teenager with black wavering hair, wearing a cow printed shirt yawned while walking lazily. The younger Lambo had used the ten-year bazooka to face Reborn. So, the pair ended up with ten-years later Lambo and Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Hmm, that baby said that we need to find kuro-chin and Tsu-chin. Then, we can do anything we want with them for the whole day." A purple haired man said while munching down his snack.

"What? Reborn said that? Must have been one of his crazy ideas." He stares lazily at his partner. "Then, what should we do? My younger self might know this area, but I don't."

"Me neither. We came just for this festival, and I absolutely don't know this area. Aka-chin might know something."

"….."

"….."

_This is going to be troublesome._

The pair shrugs and heads on anyway.

'Doing anything with the Vongola/ Kuro-chin huh?'

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the starting point, a girl with pink hair is discussing something with the bomber.

"We need some strategy to find them. You may know this school, but now, the school is too crowded and we can't locate them so easily." The pink haired girl holds her chin, thinking of a strategy to come out with.

"Che, who need strategy? I'll just blow those guys off and get to Jyuudaime!" The silver haired delinquents brings out his dynamites from his- somewhere from his body. This startled the pink haired girl.

"Wow! How did you do that? And stop! We can't cause more chaos! That prefect looks scary.." Momoi got to admit. Hibari is strong. Very strong. His strength was beyond human. And what's with that catchphrase? It was weirder and as equal as scary with Akashi's obsession with scissors.

"We need to lay low. And we must not let Tetsu-kun and Tsuna-kun knows about this. They'll run away if they knew!"

This made the bomber to lower his dynamites. She's right. They can't attract any attention to them. They will need to lay low.

"So, what's your plan?" The bomber scowl at her.

As Momoi began explaining with her strategies, they were drifting into their own thought.

'Doing anything with Jyuudaime/ Tetsu-kun huh?'

* * *

At the same time, around the stall outside of the school.

"Ahahaha,so that's the story. You guys know Tsuna right? While Kuroko is one of the guests from the other school and is Kise's friend."

"So can you guys help us find our friends? Kuroko-cchi is blue haired with baby blue eyes. He had a cute expressionless face and was about this high." Kise tries to describe how Kuroko is.

Right now, they were surrounded by girls. All of them were circling the idol like figures. Well, Kise might be a model, but Yamamoto's smile just can't be ignored by the girls.

They were trying to search for Kuroko and Tsuna, but when they reached outside, all the girls suddenly crowd around them. So, they used this opportunity to ease their job.

When the girls spread and frantically trying to 'help' their idol, the duo sigh a relief.

"Haha, glad that turns out well."

"Hehe, yeah, Let's move on Yama-cchi. We must find them first!"

"eh? Yama-cchi?" Yamamoto grins questioningly at Kise.

"It means that I acknowledge you as my partner~" And the blond grins at the raven.

"Oh, okay. Fine with me~" And both the idol strode off. However, one can see that their eyes glint dangerously.

'Doing anything with Tsuna/Kuroko-cchi huh?'

* * *

At the rooftop of Namimori school, stands two figure, watching the crowds silently.

They both had remained silent the whole time knowing they would only get into another fight if they open their mouth.

'Doing anything to that herbivore/Kuroko huh?'

And not a word came out from them as they silently thought that.

* * *

Ignoring the people around them, a boxer shouts EXTREMELY loud to the crowds.

"Hey Sawada! Get out to the EXTREME and joins the boxing club!"

"Che, stop that, you're too loud"

"What do you mean? We must find them to the EXTREME!" And the boxer continues to shouts. Aomine meanwhile was looking around. He was tall. That's and advantage, he was sure he could spot Kuroko easily. Or other thing.

Aomine stares at the girl. 'Wow, she's so cute. Not exactly like Satsuki's figure but I bet she'll grow!' And thus, he makes his move to the girl.

"Hello there cutie. You're alone?" He leans to the door beside the girl. The girl had shoulder length light chocolate coloured hair. She turns at him and smiles. _Wow, she's really cute!_

"Oh no, I'm with my friend. She went to buy some food and asked me to stay here."

"Oh, then, you wanna hang o-"

"Kyoko?" what?

"Nii-chan? What are you doing here?" What?!

"Sawada is lost to the EXTREME Kyoko! Me and this fried dough are trying to find him." What's a fried dough?!

"Oh. Tsuna-kun's gone? That's terrible." She gave her worried face to her brother. Aomine meanwhile was too shocked with the revelation. _The boxer guy is her brother? I don't see any similarities at all!_

"Ah, Hana-chan called for me." She said when she noticed her friend waving to her. "Nii-chan, please find Tsuna kun okay?" and she strode off.

"Hey fried dough."

"What?" why is he even replying to the nickname?

"You were trying to EXTREMELY hit on my sister weren't you?" Ryohei said as he cracks his fingers.

"W-what? No I wasn't. She wasn't even my taste!" Seriously. He didn't want a brother-in-law like the boxer, shouting absurd things to him.

"Good, let's move on to the EXTREME!" and the duo moves on.

Both were now to busy thinking on winning this game. _I'll definitely win_.

* * *

Somewhere watching from the distance, Akashi and Reborn were examining their surroundings. Reborn leans to the tree while Akashi used his Emperor Eye to try and search for his precious Kuroko.

"I see them, Reborn. Right there. Let's go." Akashi head along without bothering to wait for Reborn. Reborn smirk.

"Not bad. Impressive eye you got. We'll win this game in no time."

"Hm, of course. Since I always win, I'm always right."

'Doing anything to dame-Tsuna/Tetsuya huh?'

* * *

Away from the crowd, a brunette and a bluenette was walking around.

"It's very hard to search for them with this crowd huh?"

"Y-yeah. You're right. Maybe we should go to a higher floor?

True, this duo was shorter than the others. It was a disadvantage for them.

"Bossu?"

The brunette turns when he heard the soft voice belonging to his family.

"Oh, Chrome? What's wrong?"

"Bossu, could you come with me for a second?"

The duo stares at the girl. Kuroko studies the girl. She had indigo coloured hair shaped in… pineapple? But Kuroko being polite refuse to say this out loud. Or laugh. She had a skull printed eye patch on her right eye. She was polite and her voice is very soft.

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Ano, Sawada-san, would you like to be alone with her?"

Chrome flinched silently. _When did he got here? Is he an illusionist too? What should we do Mukuro-sama?_

"Oh, it's okay. Chrome, you won't mind do you?"

_Kufufufu, don't worry Chrome. He's normal. He's just special I guess._

"Umm, yeah. Sure." And duo was about to follow Chrome when they suddenly heard their name being called.

"Sawada! There you are! I found you to the EXTREME!"

"Eh?"

"Aomine-kun?"

"Che, there you are Kuroko! Can't you properly stay with us already?"

"You guys left me."

Just when they are going to reach them, Chrome pulls her boss and the blunette and runs away.

"C-Chrome?"

They continue to run until they reach to the corner.

"Let go of the herbivores Chrome Dokuro."

"hn, there you are Kuroko."

Chrome with her fast response made a U-turn and runs to head outside.

"Hahaha, there you are Tsuna."

"Kuroko-cchi, where had you been?"

Chrome manages to pass through them and runs to the garden. She didn't even bother when she heard shouting behind her. She knew the others are following them.

"Ah, I found you Kuro-chin~"

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hey there Vongola. Let's just end this huh?"

"What are you talking about Lambo? And why are you in adult form?"

Chrome uses her illusion to hide them and get away from the duo.

"Jyuudaime, where are you?"

"Tetsu-kun…"

They ran pass Gokudera and Momoi without them realizing.

"C-Chrome, what's happening? Why does it seem like they were searching for me?" Her boss manage to ask while panting.

"Umm, Reborn-san.."

And Tsuna face palmed before Chrome could finish her words while Kuroko just stares at them questioningly.

"And the prize?"

"Umm, they got to spend the day doing anything they want with bossu and Kuroko-san."

Tsuna almost trips at the words.

_Reborn, I really hate you!_

* * *

Okay, sorry if this is a little short~

I never know, but it's really hard to make story with so much characters. And I had to be fair on each of the characters. (*_* )-dead

This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like always, R&R~

Forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling error. Also, I'm still searching for some idea on how o continue this story, so, if anyone had any idea, you can always pm or review~ I would really appreciate it~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KnB~


	3. Chapter 3 Of Fear and Doubts

**Chapter 3 Of Fear and Doubt**

"So, how did this starts exactly?"

The brunette stares at the girl in front of him. He needs answers. If Reborn is the one who had been planning this, he was sure that it wouldn't end up very well.

"Umm, well, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san was searching for you bossu. Then, they meet up with Hibari-san while he was fighting with the students from the other school."

"My teammates?"

"Yeah. Them. Then, Ryohei-san came up and Lambo-kun joins too. They were all about to starts fighting when Reborn-san finally came and announce the game. They were paired up and whoever got to capture bossu and Kuroko-san will get to-"

"Stop please, Chrome, thank you for telling me this. I can't hear this anymore."

"Umm, okay bossu."

The brunette is now crouching himself into a ball while muttering how unlucky he is. Kuroko meanwhile was confused. Why did his teammates joins in the game? What do they want to do with him? He can understand if Momoi wants to joins, but why did the rest of them would do it? He was suddenly startled by the change of atmosphere around them. He noticed some thin mist appearing around them, Tsuna meanwhile was oblivious to the change.

"Kufufufu, what will you do Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hiiieeeee! Mu-Mukuro! What are you doing here? Whe-where's Chrome?!"

"My dear Chrome is lending me her body. Now, what will you do? You don't want to be captured right?"

Mukuro cup Tsuna's cheek and tilts it up. He leans closer to the brunet's face. His other hand was behind the brunet's back, holding on his waist.

"Mu-Mukuro! What are you doing?! Release me!"

The brunet was flailing while he tried to push the illusionist. Kuroko stares at the man holding his new found friend. Where did the girl go? Who's that boy? Another… pineapple? He then decided to help his friend who looks like he was uncomfortable in the position.

"Ano, please release him. I guess we need to start running if they are going to catch up to us."

"Oya oya, you really are an interesting one. I couldn't even feel your presence just now. Maybe you have the talent to be another illusionist? I'll take you as my student like my dear Chrome."

An illusionist? Like a magician?

"Mu-Mukuro, stop! Don't involve my friend!"

Mukuro turns to the brunet back. Then he smiles mischievously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this right? Me and Chrome are joining. So, we can do basically anything to you both now that I had captured you guys."

Mukuro's hand starts to travel down lower and Tsuna blushed harder.

"If we win. I'll take you. Both body and soul Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now all I had to-"

Mukuro stops when he felt a hard pressure on his right side. He was hit out of his breath and he crouched in pain.

"Wh-what was that kuroko-san? That was awesome!" The still blushing Tsuna ran to his friend side.

"Well, I never thought that I would use this on something else."

"K-Kufufu, wh-what was that?" The said pineapple head manages to ask while clutching to his ribcage.

"Well, it' one of my technique when I played basketball. It's called the Ignite Pass. I apply pressure while punch the ball to accelerate it to another player."

Tsuna and Mukuro stares at Kuroko.

"I never knew basketball would be so… ummmm….. dangerous…"

"Well, Aomine-kun is one of the few who could catch my pass. And there's many other talents exist in basketball."

Tsuna changed his perception about basketball. It's deadly! He can't imagine himself playing with them. They really are on the international player's level. Is it even illegal?

"Well, this is interesting. I'm becoming more interested in you." Mukuro hold Kuroko's hand and pulls him closer.

"No thank you." Kuroko replied deadpanned and launch another Ignite Pass straight on Mukuro's stomach. Mukuro winced in pain, while Kuroko take this opportunity to take Tsuna's hand and runs away.

"Ku-Kuroko-san, where should we go? They are all still around the school."

"Don't worry, leave this to me."

Kuroko manages a cute smile at Tsuna which makes the latter blush. He always sees the expressionless face of Kuroko when they were together.

"Thank you Kuroko-san. I'm really sorry for involving you in my problem."

"Don't worry, this is my problem too since my teammates are also involved."

And they both ran off.

Little did they knew, two eyes were observing them like a hawk watching on their preys.

* * *

They entered the school's building to be able to blend in with the crowds. They'd be noticed easier if they stayed outside. They then head off to the classroom. That was then Tsuna suddenly trips on something and manages to land face first on the floor.

"O-ow, what was that?" Tsuna holds up his now reddened face. Kuroko meanwhile helps Tsuna to get up on his feet. He tried to get the rope off from Tsuna when the rope suddenly tangled around him and Tsuna, tying them together.

"Umm, okay, this is unexpected. Is this one of the trick by that pineapple man too?" Kuroko manages while remaining expressionless. He tried to struggle away from the green rope but it only tightened around them.

"This rope… could it be…" Tsuna sweats profusely. No, this isn't one of Mukuro's tricks. He couldn't feel Mukuro around. The green rope looks familiar. And rope can't move and tie someone by themselves. Unless it was alive…

"Leon?" Kuroko could hear Tsuna's voice become shaky.

Then, two figures appear in front of them.

"Well well dame-Tsuna. I'm actually pretty disappointed in you. Is my training still isn't enough?"

"Hiiiieeeee! Re-reborn? What are you doing? And why are you in adult form too?!"

"I had my way dame Tsuna." And the said hitman smirk while tilting his fedora up to take a closer look on his pathetic student.

"Tetsuya, I don't remember you to be so careless. I know you had really observable eyes."

"Akashi?"

"Hmm, but I'm impressed when you used that technique against that pineapple. I guess my teaching is becoming more useful to you." Akashi smiles proudly at the blunette. _So you saw us just now? why didn't you came to help? _Kuroko stares at Akashi questioning his leader's action.

Reborn and Akashi stares at the duo captured. Reborn stares at Tsuna and then to Kuroko. While Akashi stares at Tsuna.

'Amazing, I can't read his expression at all' Reborn smirks at the blunette and for the first time, Kuroko actually flinched today.

'He had talent. He looks weak but he's strong. Interesting.' Akashi stares at Tsuna and Tsuna flinched too. _Hiiieee! His eyes reminds me of Mukuro! _

"Re-Reborn, why are you doing this? You were always the one to only observe." Tsuna was scared. Reborn had given him a warning. His weekend will be a goner. It will be full with training, and Tsuna likes it more if Reborn would just admit it. The hitman likes to torture him!

"Hmm? Oh, Chrome didn't tell you? Me and the redhead join this game. What fun."

Akashi nods and add up.

"And looks like we're winning. You guys better prepare yourselves."

Tsuna and Kuroko were scared that no words came out from their mouth. They only manage to gawk and gasp at the two figure standing in front of them. There's no one that they are more scared than their sadistic tutor and leader.

* * *

"What should we do now?"

"We can't give up yet. Even if we had to fight those two!"

"yeah. Let's go!"

And the other pairs start to commence their own plan to retrieve their prize.

* * *

So, will Reborn and Akashi wins? I knew it would be too easy if Reborn actually joins!

Umm, so, anyway, R&R with a big PLEASE~ XD

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...

Disclaimer: I still do not own KHR or KnB~

Hopes you enjoyed~ :)


	4. Chapter 4 Of Childishness and Cuteness

**Chapter 4 Of Childishness and Cuteness**

"Aka-chin, hand Kuro-chin and Tsu-chin over."

Reborn and Akashi stares at the purple head towering them. Reborn was amazed by how tall the teenager is, but his face remains calm. Meanwhile, Akashi's eyes glints of madness.

"Are you ordering me, Atsushi?"

The purple head flinches. The lollipop in his mouth almost drops due to the gasping he made. He was afraid of his leader, that's no doubt. Akashi is abnormal in his world. In his world, Akashi is absolute. His words should not be defied. But this time, he stands his ground.

"Aka-chin, we're in this competition, so anyone can do anything to win."

"And why do you need to win so much, Atsushi?"

The purple head close his mouth. He puts his finger on his chin. He shifts his lollipop from to left to right, and right to left. He made a hum, sounding like he was thinking. In the end, he shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't exactly know why. But I feel like I need to win this."

His purple eyes suddenly had a sharp glint. Akashi observes his teammate. He knows those eyes. Murasakibara had always said that he wasn't really interested in basketball. He only plays because he was good at it. But sometimes, in games that they played, Akashi had seen Murasakibara's eyes glints of passion. Akashi knows, how deep inside, the purple head loves basketball with his heart.

"Hey."

Akashi was startled by Reborn's voice.

"Where's that stupid cow?"

_What? That's right. Atsushi was paired up with Lambo._

"ATSUSHI."

Akashi growl at his teammate. Murasakibara took a step back.

"Go, Lambo-chin!"

He suddenly reaches to his back and throws the object to Reborn. Akashi flinches and turns to Reborn.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama will destroy you Reborn!"

Reborn smirks. He took Leon off Tsuna and Kuroko. In an instant, the Leon rope turns to a gun. He took his aim at the cow kid.

"Reborn, Don't hurt Lambo!"

Reborn was startled by the sudden push. His shooting missed. However, Lambo was still on his way to hit on Reborn, so he dodges it swiftly. Lambo ended up hitting the wall and had a large bump in his head.

"Dame-Tsuna. You got guts doing that to me." He growl to the brunet gripping on his waist.

"Hiiieeee!"

Reborn grabs the brunet's collar and bring him to his face. His glare made the brunet to cower like a kitten. Reborn then had a smirk. Oh, he's a sadist alright.

"Must hold in…."

Lambo's green eyes become watery. Kuroko who saw this immediately made his way to the boy. He picks Lambo up and starts patting him gently. He massages the bump softly through the afro head. He was startled when he found a candy stuck to his finger once he got his hand out from the afro head.

"There there, don't cry. It's okay."

Kuroko whispers comforting word to Lambo, who had now stopped crying. Lambo had his sniff and stares at the baby blue eyes. He was happy. Most of the time, people wouldn't give a damn at him. But the boy was nice to him. Like how Nana and Tsuna is. Though, Tsuna always shout at him, but it was mainly his fault. Kuroko smiles when he sees that Lambo had stopped his tears.

Snap.

Kuroko turns to the flash. Akashi was holding his phone up to his face. He closes his phone and smiles at Kuroko.

"Now now, Tetsuya, LET GO OFF HIM."

Kuroko flinches at the tone Akashi was using to him. He made a step back from the redhead. Meanwhile, Tsuna took his chance to struggle from Reborn's grip. He manages to get off the grip when he forced the raven to twist his arm. He ran to Kuroko and pulls him. However, Akashi got his grip on Tsuna's hand.

"Where do you think you're going Tsunayoshi?"

"Hiiieee!" _He's a combination of Mukuro and Reborn!_

Lambo jumps off Kuroko's hug and face Akashi.

"Lambo-sama won't let anyone touch his toy!" He brings out his ten year bazooka and was about to shoot at himself but Tsuna suddenly jumps in to stop him. Kuroko meanwhile was pulled in too because Tsuna was still holding on his hand.

A pink smoke erupted around them. Akashi, Reborn and Murasakibara stares at the smoke, waiting to make their move. The first one to move out was…

"Are? Why is Lambo-sama still here?"

The cow kid tilts his head. He would usually be in the future if he brings the bazooka to himself, but nothing had happened. The smoke dissipates slowly. Then, they spots two small figures in the smoke. The ten-year bazooka meanwhile was jumping around the figures. It falls down to the ground and rolls over to Reborn's leg.

Two pair of big round eyes stares at them.

"Tch, the ten-year bazooka was malfunctioning again."

Reborn kicks the bazooka to Lambo and manages to hit the poor kid's head. Now, Lambo had two bumps on his head. Lambo runs away while crying and Murasakibara chases after him. He can't lose his partner in this game. He would have to search another way to get Kuroko and Tsuna. He wonders again, why exactly did he joined this game.

"Tetsuya…?"

The blue haired boy tilts his head at the redhead.

"Who are you nii-chan?"

Akashi stares at _his_ precious Tetsuya. His eyes were bigger and still had that sparkles of curiosity. He was wearing a sailor shirt with a blue scarf around his neck. He also had a matching blue hat and shorts. He's wearing a pair of small white shoes with a pair of light blue socks that goes up to his knees. He looks a lot….. smaller. Like he was in his five or six year old body.

Reborn grabs the other boy up and the boy squeaked at the sudden move. His big teary honey colored eyes widen. He shivered at the glare Reborn was giving him. His brown gravity defying hair was covered by a straw hat with a pink ribbon. He was wearing a light pink….. dress? And it's pretty frilly with ribbons everywhere. He had on a pair of mini red boots that complements the dress. Reborn had an idea of who would dress the boy up like this.

_Cute!_

Akashi had gotten his phone out and starts snapping pictures of _his_ Tetsuya. Chibi-Kuroko was confused by this. He was with his classmates just now. They were having a choir lesson in the music room. He however only manages to stand at the side because the teacher had forgotten about him and had no more place for him in the group. So his main role was just to play this tiny rectangle thing.

Reborn was having a war in his mind. _I'm not a pedophile, dammit! _Chibi-Tsuna meanwhile only manages to whine slowly. He was with his mother just now, playing in the park. His mother had him wore the dress and took him out. He didn't mind it, or he was too innocent to know that boys _were not_ supposed to wear dresses. His mother had always done this, so it was like a normal thing for him. Every time his mother meets up with her friends, they would coo at him, saying how cute he is.

"Umm, mi-mister, p-please let Tsu-kun down."

Another snap was heard beside the brunet. He closes his eyes and squeaks at the sudden flesh. Reborn turns to Akashi.

"What? He's cute."

Reborn shrug his shoulder. He couldn't deny it anyway. Then, his intuition hit him.

"Get down."

He said to Akashi. The redhead was confused and initially refused to take the order-like-sound Reborn gave him. But he needs to trust his partner, so he ducks. Just in time to evade a flying tonfa flew straight at him. He glances at the tonfa that was now stuck in the wall.

"Give me the herbivores or I'll bite you to death!"

The prefect growls at his opponents. He had been watching them for a while now. He wouldn't want to lose. He just wants to win so that this game would be over. The school will retain its peace. That's it. There's _absolutely_ no other intention for him to join this game. His heart however fumed with anger, seeing that the brunet got caught. He _needs_ to win!

Midorima puts his lucky item in his pocket. He had his confidence. His horoscope had stated that today wouldn't be the best of day he would have, but he couldn't care less. He wants to win. Oha-asa had never lied to him. Kuroko was a figure in his life. They didn't get along well. Their words would always clash with each other. Why? He will focus on why he's joining after he wins this game. And truthfully, he hates losing. Even if he has to faces his fearsome leader.

"Shintaro, I can't believe it, but you too?"

"I just hate losing Akashi." That's right. That's it. He hates losing. Right?

"Fight me inf- Carnivore!"

Hibari had a smirk on his face. He had been longing for a fight with the infant. Reborn would always give him a challenge he couldn't defeat. He was a worthy opponent. On that, he acknowledges the now no longer infant as a carnivore. He would have fun with this.

"No."

Reborn tilts his fedora. He took a glance at the enraged Hibari. However, he can't. Of course, he had no problem beating down the prefect in seconds. But, he would need to conserve his energy to remain in his adult form. He can't waste it off by fighting the prefect. He knew the prefect wouldn't stop until he wins. And that would take a _long_ time. Hibari was about to charge at him when a blue blur suddenly gets between them. A pair of baby blue eyes stares at the prefect. His hand held out as if he was trying to make a small barrier between Reborn and Hibari.

"Fighting is not good, nii-chan."

His eyes had a flash of determination. He hates fighting. He hates bullies. He hates violence especially.

"Umm, fi-fighting is n-not good…" A shaky voice came out from the brunet.

And their hearts melt at the innocent advice.

* * *

Finally, Done with another chapter~

Ummm, I'm sorry, too much OOC-ness?

Anyway, R&R please~ I'd really appreciate that. :)

Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes... You can correct me if there is any please!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor KnB. Can I? :p


	5. Chapter 5 Of Proposal and Rejection

**Of Proposal and Rejection (Part 1)**

"Umm, u-uncle, can you l-let Tsu-kun down?"

The world froze. Nobody said a word, nobody made a move. They could easily see the black murderous aura surrounding the hitman. Even Hibari felt the feel to shudder at the scene, or he just merely want to smirk. A really wide smirk.

Reborn had a twitch on his perfectly arched eyebrow. The grip on the boy's dress tightened making the latter squeaked as he felt the ribbon on his waist tightened. The boy gripped on his straw hat and tried to hide his face from the man. "Uhh… Ummm….. P-please?"

"Remind me again why I like to torture you so much dame-Tsuna." The man tilted his fedora and showed his glinted black orb to the brunet. A smirk was plastered on his face when he saw the obviously frightened boy.

Tsuna was definitely terrified by the man holding him. He tried to get his eyes away from the man but something caught his eyes on the man's fedora. His big round eyes sparkle in amusement and curiosity. "Uh-oh!" His small hand tried to reach for his object of interest but pouted when he failed to do so. Reborn got an idea of what the boy was interested in.

"I don't know you like Leon, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna tilted his head. The man spoke to him as if he had known the boy for a long time. But he was more interested on the green animal on the man's fedora. Leon flicked his tongue to the boy, causing the boy to giggle at the sudden soft flick on his face.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!"

Came Hibird flying to the boy. Tsuna's eyes change from Leon to the yellow bird. Despite his fear of the man, he was too busy trying to reach out to the yellow bird that is now flying around him. Hibari gave a proud smile to Hibird. "Birdie!" Tsuna squealed and keeps on trying to reach for the yellow bird, extending his small hand to the bird.

Reborn and Hibari glared at each other. Meanwhile, Leon and Hibird had a battle of dominance trying to attract the brunet's attention.

"…..Kuroko, you like racoon?"

"….. No….."

"Right….."

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose. He had silently wished he could have attracted the younger Kuroko by his lucky item. Looks like today really wasn't his lucky day after all. Kuroko stared at the green haired boy, his expression remains expressionless. Who are these people? Are they trying to kidnap them? Kuroko stared at the boy who is now busy trying to catch the yellow bird.

"Are you guys trying to kidnap him?"

Kuroko tugged on Reborn's pants and pointed Tsuna. Tsuna who heard the word kidnap snapped out from his excitement and had a shocked face. His mother had always told him not to follow strangers, they'll kidnap kids. Tsuna began to tear up. "Umm….u-uncle…..p-please don't kidnap Tsu-kun…"

Tsuna suddenly felt himself released from the tight grip. And he fell on the ground with a loud thud. He winced at the pain and sniffed. He suddenly felt something on his side.

Reborn was pointing Leon gun to the poor, terrified boy while smirking. "Dame-Tsuna, I'll teach what horror actually means. Again."

"Hiiiieeeee!"

His intuition had screamed to him. So the poor boy ran away as fast as he could into the crowd. Reborn scowled and Hibari tried to follow the boy but Kuroko once again stopped him. Hibari glared at Kuroko but he kept his tonfas away for now.

"Know your place, Herbivore."

_Herbivore?_ Kuroko blinked. He'll ask his mother later. He might have heard that word before. From the book or the television? But nevertheless, he stood still, his face remained expressionless. Hibari's frown deepen when he saw the unwavering stare. His hand moved unconsciously and was about to hold out his right hand to the boy, but another hand stopped him.

"I don't appreciate someone touching my comrade so easily, Hibari Kyoya."

Akashi gripped Hibari's right hand and glared at the prefect. He almost had a heart attack when Kuroko suddenly barged in between the prefect and Reborn. Truthfully, he knew how dangerous those two were. But he wouldn't hesitate get in between them to defend _his_ precious Tetsuya.

Hibari felt challenged by the red head. Nobody touched his hand so easily and get away. At least half dead of course. He straightened up and in a whim; his tonfa was pointed to Akashi's neck, just a mere millimeters away from the pale skin. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes stared at the prefect, but he showed no fear.

And so, they began their glaring competition. Hibari was agitated by the red head's heterochromatic eyes. They reminded him of a certain pineapple retard, whom which he would like to bite to death. Literally.

Kuroko tilted his head and moved a step back. This could be his chance too and so, he ran away in the direction Tsuna had run too leaving the strangers at his back. There's no way he was going to stay with those scary boys and man.

* * *

Kuroko kept on walking through the crowd. Some cooed at him and some stopped to asked whether he was lost, but he himself was out of words. He didn't know where he was or who they were. Kuroko fasten his pace, starting to get annoyed with all the questions which he himself couldn't answer. He stopped when he saw the familiar pink dress with the straw hat.

Kuroko walked up to the frightened boy who was obviously crying his eyes dry. The blunet scratched his head softly, confused on what he should do in this situation. He was never good in comforting others, mostly because of his lack of facial muscle and his blunt behavior.

"Umm, hey…"

The boy turned his head up but still cowered himself.

"T-Tsu-kun is lost…." He started whining again. Kuroko tilted his head. He definitely couldn't help the boy since he was lost himself. Suddenly, a voice came up from behind him.

"Hey, are you guys lost?"

The girl sat down and faced both of them. She smiled at them and started patting Kuroko. Kuroko managed a small nod at her and Tsuna was blushing under his hat.

"Hey Kyoko, what are you doing?"

Another girl with a pair of lazy eye came up to the girl. Her face however turned into a face of disgust when she saw the two boys. Clearly, she hated kids.

"Ughh, Kyoko, who are they? ….. They looked kind of familiar. Especially the girl in that dress…."

"Well, I saw them both alone and tried to ask them whether they are lost or something. Hana, what should we do?"

The girl named Hana shrugged lazily and crossed her hands.

"Just give them to the student council or something, maybe they can make an announcement or something."

"Oh, you're right! Hana, look after them for a while, I'll go to the student council room."

Despite of Hana's scowl, Kyoko ran away, blending into the crowd. Hana then turned to both the boys. She bent down to face the supposed girl. _She_ definitely looked somewhat familiar. The _girl_ cowered more and whined slowly. Yep, that cowardly behavior, definitely someone familiar, but who?

"Oh, hey there Kurokawa!"

Hana turned to the figure behind her.

"Hey baseball idiot."

"Hahaha, what's with the frown on your face?"

"Cii-ssu- uh-oh! Kuroko-chhi?!"

Kuroko had a disturbed look on his face. His small eyebrow twitched with the smallest twitch. What's with the addition to his name? Its not nice to call people with names... or disturbing addition to the name. He stared at the blond in front of him, still confused by the situation he was in.

"Oh, hey...Tsuna?"

The boy turned his head up when he heard his name being called. However, he still couldn't recognize that face. Yamamoto knew that honey colored eyes once he saw them. The dress was out of questions of course. He was clearly amused at how Tsuna is when he was younger._ So cute!_

"What?! This brat is dame-Tsuna?"

Hana was obviously shocked and started pointing her finger at the trembling boy. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, unable to explain the possibility of the malfunctioning ten-year-bazooka. But he was sure that it was the bazooka's doing.

"Wahh! Kuroko-cchi, you're so cute!"

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched more obviously and anyone could now see the annoyed face he had. The blond had suddenly hugged him while cooed at how cute he is. Kuroko is desperately flailing while trying to get away from the blond. Hana scowled at the scene while muttering something of pedophile and perverts.

Then, Hana turned to Tsuna and smirked. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the brunet. Once she got a few threatening pictures, she got up and patted the brunet.

"I'll make sure to get something from this when you get back, Sawada."

Hana turned from the terrified, shivering brunet and face Yamamoto.

"Take care of him; I don't have time to babysit brats. I'll get hives."

With that, she walked off to find her friend. Yamamoto shrugged and turned to Tsuna. Tsuna had brought down his hat and covered his face while sniffing. Two people had captured his picture today, and he still wondered why. Maybe they wanted to kidnap him? His mother had told him that he shouldn't talk with strangers because they will kidnap him. She said that because he was too cute or something.

"Hey Tsuna, it's okay. We won't hurt you." Yamamoto leaned closer to the brunet's face, waiting for him to remove the hat. Tsuna slowly remove the hat and stared at Yamamoto. "I know! you want to eat something?" Yamamoto grinned wider when the brunet slowly nodded to him. Tsuna felt at ease with the raven, probably because of the smile the latter had.

Now, both the older boys had totally forgotten about the race.

They brought Kuroko and Tsuna around the stall. Yamamoto had bought an ice cream for Tsuna while Kise had been busy buying literally everything for Kuroko, despite the younger boy refusing to accept them. Except for the vanilla shake. He had the brightest smile when Kise had bought it for him and eagerly drank the vanilla shake down.

* * *

"Tsuna, you like them?" Yamamoto asked while he wiped the ice cream from Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna nodded shyly and got back to his dripping ice cream. Yamamoto smiled and patted the brunet's hat. He had this guilty feeling of wanting to see Tsuna in a dress once the brunet get back to his time. He had like the brunet ever since the latter had saved him from his suicide attempt. Despite of how he was deemed useless, the boy proved to him that life isn't as simple as how he thought. That life could be more precious when he had someone special to him. Someone he needed to protect.

"Nee Kuroko-cchi, you want a napkin too?"

"No." Kuroko licked his vanilla ice cream which Kise had bought for him after he finished his vanilla shake, cleanly. Unlike Tsuna, he was more careful with his ice cream.

Kise whined beside his precious Kuroko. He was rejected bluntly, but he had known this was how Kuroko was. He stared at the baby blue eyes. Kuroko was special to him. He had always admired the boy ever since Kuroko was appointed as a tutor to him. Kuroko had deemed a worthy place in Kise's heart. How the boy had sacrificed himself for his teammates had amazed the blond, but he knew Kuroko never felt that way. Kuroko was merely happy that hey got to play together.

"Kuroko-cchi, be nicer to me when you grow up won't you?"

"….no…?"

Kise had a shocked plus sad face at how Kuroko bluntly rejected him again.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun!"

_Oh damn!_

"Hey baseball freak, hand Jyuudaime over!"

"Oh wow, hahaha...I totally forgot about the race!"

* * *

Love Yamamoto so much! Ok, Kise is... obviously he likes Kuroko! Even in the anime! OMG!... uhm, both of them just couldn't stay focus for long could they? hahaha*nervous laugh..

Okay, I'll stop!

R&R please~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

Forgive me for any grammatical or spelling error...


End file.
